video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On Matron
Carry On Matron is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. |re-release date = |running time = 87 minutes|catalogue number = VC3179|rating = }} Description Cast * Sid James as Sid Carter * Kenneth Williams as Sir Bernard Cutting * Charles Hawtrey as Doctor Francis A Goode * Hattie Jacques as Matron * Joan Sims as Mrs Tidey * Bernard Bresslaw as Ernie Bragg * Barbara Windsor as Nurse Susan Ball * Kenneth Connor as Mr Tidey * Terry Scott as Doctor Prodd * Kenneth Cope as Cyril Carter * Jacki Piper as Sister * Bill Maynard as Freddy * Patsy Rowlands as Evelyn Banks * Derek Francis as Arthur * Amelia Bayntun as Mrs Jenkins * Valerie Leon as Jane Darling * Brian Osborne as Ambulance driver * Gwendolyn Watts as Frances Kemp * Valerie Shute as Miss Smethurst * Margaret Nolan as Mrs Tucker * Michael Nightingale as Pearson * Wendy Richard as Miss Willing * Zena Clifton as Au pair girl * Bill Kenwright as Reporter * Robin Hunter as Mr Darling * Jack Douglas as Twitching father * Madeline Smith as Mrs Pullitt * Juliet Harmer as Mrs Bentley (uncredited) * Gilly Grant as Nurse in bath (uncredited) * Lindsay March as Shapely nurse (uncredited) * Laura Collins as Nurse (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Matron (1972) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Matron (1972) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Matron (1972) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Matron (1972) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Matron (1972) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Matron (1972) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993